Superman: Armageddon (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Año 2030: El mundo se encuentra gobernado por un déspota llamado Monarca. El Presente: Matthew Ryder y los Hombres Lineales buscan al superhéroe que se convertirá en el tirano. En ésta historia: los posibles futuros de Superman y Batman. ¡Una historia increíble que no te puedes perder!


**SUPERMAN: ARMAGEDDON**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Sombras del Porvenir **

Más allá de los limites del espacio… más allá del paso del tiempo, existe una construcción enclavada en un asteroide. Sus dueños llaman al lugar "Punto de Fuga". Comúnmente, es el cuartel general del trío de viajeros del tiempo conocidos como los Hombres Lineales. Y allí se encuentra ahora su líder, Matthew Ryder, observando una serie de imágenes proyectadas sobre unas pantallas holográficas…

-Tiempo – dijo – La clave está en el tiempo. Los Cronoscopios me muestran todo lo que ha sido y será en el universo. Aun así, todavía somos incapaces de descubrir la identidad de quién se convertirá en el villano Monarca, el regidor del mundo.

Ryder suspiró, frustrado. A una orden suya, el desfile de imágenes cesó. Se masajeó los ojos y tomó una amplia bocanada de aire antes de dar a las computadoras del lugar su próxima orden.

-Computadora, corre secuencia del final de la _Batalla de Apokolips_. Fecha: finales del año 2013, aproximadamente. Sujeto: Matthew Ryder.

Una nueva secuencia de imágenes echó a correr. Mostraban el final del conflicto entre la Liga de la Justicia, las fuerzas terrestres y las hordas de Darkseid. Un Matthew Ryder joven, de once años de edad, era rescatado de entre las ruinas de su vivienda por un recientemente resucitado y rejuvenecido Superman. En la imagen, el Matthew adulto podía ver claramente con sus propios ojos cómo el Hombre de Acero lo sacaba ileso de entre los escombros.

-Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer – se dijo – Papá y mamá habían muerto y yo fui el único que salió con vida. Superman me sacó de las ruinas, en un alto antes de ir tras Darkseid…

-Tranquilo, chico – decía el Hombre de Acero en la imagen. Retiraba una pesada roca de encima del niño y le tendía una mano – No pasa nada. Ya estás bien.

-¡El edificio entero se ha derrumbado! – exclamaba el Matthew niño, exaltado – Creía que estaba perdido.

-Bueno. No pasa nada – repetía Superman, llevándolo junto a los paramédicos y bomberos – Tengo que irme. Cuídate.

Ambos Ryder – el joven en el momento del incidente y el adulto en el presente – lo observaron marcharse volando. Para el Matthew de once, empezaba una larga vida de derrotero hasta la adultez. Para el ya maduro, solo le bastó una orden para que las computadoras quánticas de Punto de Fuga le mostraran la siguiente secuencia histórica: el combate contra Darkseid.

Toda la Liga estaba allí. Al frente de sus tropas, el Oscuro Señor: una figura negra, de rostro pétreo e imponente, cuyos ojos brillaban rojos como ascuas encendidas. Todos los superhéroes de la Tierra le atacaron y todos y cada uno fallaron… menos Superman.

Más poderoso que nunca luego de su resurrección en el corazón del Sol y rejuvenecido, fue el único que le plantó cara al cruel amo de Apokolips y luego de una ardua batalla, le venció. Desde su posición de privilegio como observador del tiempo, Ryder vio cómo el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton arrojaba a la encarnación del Mal cósmico a las hambrientas fauces de un hoyo negro, dando por zanjada la contienda.1

-La _Batalla de Apokolips_ marcó un punto de inflexión en la Historia – dijo Matthew, razonando sobre lo visto – No solo marcó la que sería la derrota del más grande de los villanos del universo, sino que fue el puntapié inicial para el reinicio de las actividades superheroicas de Superman. Era el principio de una nueva etapa…

Ryder ordenó a las computadoras quánticas avanzar en el tiempo. Ante sus ojos, se desplegó la amenaza de Brainiac 13, el enfrentamiento de Superman contra Blaze en el Infierno y los tristes hechos que desencadenaron en la parcial destrucción de la ciudad de Metrópolis a manos de Lex Luthor y las terribles heridas inflingidas a Thomas Kent, el hijo de Superman, quien por culpa de la radiación de la Kryptonita dorada, había perdido todos sus superpoderes para siempre.2

-Fueron días oscuros para el Hombre de Acero, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Y he ahí nuestro dilema: por más que lo intentamos, no podemos ver el momento en que todo se hundió… el momento del nacimiento de Monarca.

Las computadoras pasaron a la siguiente tanda de imágenes históricas en la pantalla. Todo se veía borroso. Cuando la imagen volvió a aclararse, Matthew tan solo podía ver el panorama desolador de un páramo yermo, repleto de los cadáveres destrozados de todos los superhéroes de la Tierra y una figura alzándose sobre ellos… una figura alta e imponente, enfundada en una armadura negra de avanzada tecnología y un casco igual de oscuro, el cual no permitía ver su rostro, salvo los ojos. Unos curiosos ojos celestes llenos de malevolencia sin límite.

-Al final, no fue una amenaza cósmica ni un terrible criminal lo que acabó con todos los superhéroes de la Tierra – Ryder frunció el ceño – Al final, lo que los mató… él que los mató, fue uno de ellos – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Pero, ¿Cuál fue la causa? ¿Locura? ¿Fría premeditación? ¿Años de decepción? ¿Un impulso homicida repentino, tal vez? De todos modos, lo que está claro es que los tomó por sorpresa, desprevenidos. ¿Cómo explicar si no un éxito tan absoluto?

La imagen se congeló en Monarca. Matthew lo miró con fría atención.

-Computadora, corre secuencia del Reinado de Monarca. Año 2030. sujeto: Matthew Ryder.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, una nueva tanda de imágenes cobraron forma en las holo-pantallas: la historia del Imperio de Monarca, los comienzos de Matthew Ryder como científico investigador del tiempo y el origen de los Hombres Lineales.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Tiempo de Tinieblas **

**Metrópolis. Año 2030. **

Matthew Ryder y su compañero de trabajo, Ed Harris, salían del interior de los Laboratorios STAR. Las calles y las veredas estaban atestadas de vehículos y personas. Eran las siete de la tarde, hora en la que muchos ciudadanos regresaban a sus casas. Otros, por el contrario, iban al trabajo.

Cerca de donde Ed y Matthew cruzaban la avenida, se alzaba una enorme estatua de granito de Monarca levantando una mano hacia el cielo, gesto en sí que siempre le pareció muy curioso al científico. Le recordaba muchísimo al típico saludo hitleriano de las grabaciones históricas.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Matt – bromeó Harris. Ryder esbozó una leve sonrisa – Tres si el tema me interesa.

-Ed… una pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando se podía andar sin sentir a cada momento la sombra de una estatua encima tuyo?

Harris pestañeó, confundido. Pero al ver la forma en como miraba su viejo amigo a la estatua de Monarca, comprendió.

-Matthew, creía que ya habíamos hablado de éste tema – miró furtivamente a su alrededor – y creo que habíamos convenido de que no era precisamente una buena idea esto de exponer tan libremente tus pensamientos, ¿recuerdas? – para reforzar sus palabras, Ed señaló a la ingente cantidad de cámaras que los enfocaban. Había cientos de cámaras, ubicadas en cada esquina. En realidad, estaban por casi todos lados: casas, edificios públicos, oficinas, iglesias, escuelas, etc, etc.

El mundo donde los dos amigos vivían seguramente habría hecho las delicias del escritor George Orwell, si todavía viviera. La palabra "Orwelliano" era justamente la más perfecta para describir la sociedad en la que Matthew y Harris se movían: un inmenso "Gran Hermano", donde todos corrían peligro por exponer simplemente determinadas ideas o pensamientos no convenientes para el sistema imperante.

-Vamos, Matt – Ed lo palmeó en la espalda – Ven conmigo. Vamos a tomarnos unos tragos en el bar.

-Eh… lo siento, pero no puedo, Harris. Tengo… un recado que hacer.

Ed se lo quedó mirando. Ryder sonrió nervioso. Finalmente, su amigo asintió.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos después, ¿vale? Solo… cuídate. ¿Okey?

A Matthew le hubiera gustado decirle a su viejo amigo adónde era que iba realmente, pero por su seguridad, mejor no. Cuidándose siempre de aparentar normalidad, se encaminó hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana y tomó el primero que llegó.

Su viaje no fue demasiado largo. Bajó en el sector marginal de Metrópolis, el vecindario conocido como "el Barrio Suicida". Ya era de noche. No era un sitio seguro para un ciudadano de clase media alta –como él lo era– pero no tenía otra opción. Dadas las circunstancias, muy por el contrario, aquel antro era el único sitio en la ciudad donde las dichosas cámaras de monitoreo urbano no funcionaban. Principalmente, no lo hacían porque la gente las rompía. Aquello, claro, no evitaba que la influencia del gobierno de Monarca no se sintiera allí. De tanto en tanto, la policía metropolitana, junto con el cuerpo de Pacificadores –especie de soldados & guardias bien entrenados– hacían incursiones buscando agentes subversivos.

En éste caso, Matthew caminaba lentamente por una acera pobre en iluminación, en dirección hacia una oscura tienda ubicada al final de la calle.

-Estamos a punto de cerrar – le dijo el dependiente, apenas entró – Vuelva mañana… Oh. Es usted.

Ryder esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que iba allí.

-Señor Ryder. Que gusto volverlo a ver. Es usted uno de mis mejores clientes, ¿sabe?

-Seguro, señor Jebb. Yo solo quería…

-Lo mismo de siempre, ¿verdad? – el dependiente sonrió. Llevaba gafas oscuras. Le hizo señas de que lo siguiera – Venga conmigo a la trastienda.

En la parte de atrás del negocio, había muchas cajas. El dueño del local rebuscó afanosamente entre ellas.

-¿Quién hubiera creído que el líder de la división de investigación quántica de Laboratorios STAR iba a ser uno de mis mejores y asiduos clientes? ¿Eh? – bromeó, sacando una pequeña caja.

Matthew palideció. Al ver su expresión, el viejo hacker se echó a reír.

-¡Tranquilícese, señor Ryder, por Dios! No voy a delatarlo ante Monarca. Principalmente porque tendría que explicar cómo rayos sé una información altamente clasificada – señaló al interior de la caja – Escoja, hombre.

Dentro de la misma, Matthew vio apilados un montón de cubos grises de tamaño pequeño. Tomó uno al azar.

-Si desde el gobierno supieran que guardo registros electrónicos de los primeros años de éste siglo, me colgarían de la cima del rascacielos más alto de Metrópolis – el viejo hacker volvió a reír.

Ryder le prestó poca atención. Pagó la elevada suma monetaria por la memoria electrónica y se marchó a su casa.

En la "intimidad" de su apartamento – y con las cámaras de vigilancia distraídas observando al resto de su familia – Matthew colocó discretamente la memoria en su computadora personal. Una serie de imágenes desfilaron por la pantalla: imágenes de superhéroes. De la Liga de la Justicia, en concreto. Eran tomas hechas de aquella vieja batalla contra la Legión del Mal…3

"_Aquello debió de ser toda una época"_, pensó, tecleando en su computadora y congelando una imagen de la Liga, _"Yo era chico por aquel entonces y no le prestaba mucha atención a los superhéroes. Creía que eran unos payasos disfrazados… hasta que Superman me salvó. Entonces, cambié de opinión"._

Otro tecleo. Ahora la imagen cambió y apareció Monarca.

"_Había muchos superhéroes en aquel entonces, pero luego todos desaparecieron y solo quedó Monarca… una fuerza sin igual que dominó al mundo. Un poder de origen incierto. Una sombra omnipresente, que controla todo y cada uno de nuestros actos". _

-¿Matt? – lo llamó alguien desde la puerta de la habitación. Discretamente, Ryder apagó la computadora y guardó el cubo de memoria, consciente de que ahora las cámaras de seguridad le estarían enfocando. Se volvió hacia su esposa con una ensayada sonrisa – La cena se va a enfriar… y la familia está esperando.

-Ya voy, Janet. Solo chequeaba e-mails, es todo. Son días de arduo trabajo para el personal de STAR, ¿sabes?

Janet, con cara aburrida, se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual en lo que trabajaba su marido. No le importaba.

Suspirando, Matthew la siguió hasta el comedor, donde se sentó ante la mesa junto a sus dos hijos, Alex y Karen.

"_Mi familia"_, pensó mientras comía y escuchaba a su mujer dar un interminable sermón a su hijo, _"Cuatro vidas, contándome a mí. Cuatro vidas divergentes que se reúnen como todas las noches a cenar"_. Miró de reojo a las cámaras de vigilancia. _"Debe encantarles ver esto. Si éste fuera como ese viejo reality de televisión, sí que tendrían material de sobra para hacerse un pic-nic…"_

-…Es la ultima vez que te lo digo, Alexander – proclamaba Janet por enésima vez – Ese tipo de pensamiento tuyo solo te causara problemas. Te lo advierto.

-¿Es que es una locura, algo difícil de imaginar que un joven solo quiera preocuparse en cómo su gobierno maneja las cosas? – protestó Alex - ¿Es acaso un pecado cuestionar el accionar de Monarca y sus Pacificadores?

-Cuidadito con lo que dices sobre nuestro soberano y sobre todo, sobre el cuerpo de Pacificadores – le advirtió Karen. Ella pertenecía a éste último grupo. Es más, aquella noche llevaba puesto el uniforme –era muy similar al de la policía, salvo en un detalle: _el color_. El de los Pacificadores era blanco–.

-Monarca no está bien – recalcó Alex, ante el estupor de su madre y hermana - ¿Cómo podría estar bien un tipo que hizo lo que él hizo hace poco en Colombia?

Matthew conocía bien la historia, como casi todo el mundo. Todos sabían que desde su estación orbital allá arriba, en el espacio, Monarca seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los habitantes de la Tierra y que cuando su ejercito de Pacificadores no podían con el trabajo, intervenía directamente.

Eso fue lo que pasó en Colombia: hacía años que el país, luego de perder su democracia, había caído en las manos de un gobierno fáctico subvencionado por la guerrilla y los carteles del narcotráfico. Desde hacía rato que la ciudad de Bogotá era un antro de perdición, un canto a la corrupción y a la drogadicción.

Bien, ¿Qué hizo Monarca con todo ello? Cansado de los reiterados fracasos de sus fuerzas para imponer el orden, bajó él mismo a la Tierra y con la ayuda de los enormes poderes que le confería su armadura, redujo la ciudad al lamentable estado de un cráter humeante, lleno de cenizas y cadáveres carbonizados. Fin de la cuestión. Colombia no tardó en ser anexada a su vasto imperio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Cuál es el problema con lo de Colombia? – replicó Karen - ¡Nuestro soberano hizo lo que debía hacerse y punto! Yo no veo nada malo en ello.

-¿Masacrar inocentes te parece bien, hermanita? Entonces estás tan perdida como nuestro "ejemplificador" líder…

-¡Alexander Ryder! ¡No voy a tolerar semejantes dichos subversivos en mí mesa! – explotó Janet. Se volvió hacia su marido - ¿Qué no vas a decirle nada al respecto a tu hijo, Matt?

Matthew casi se atragantó con su comida. Como ya era costumbre, se esperaba que como cabeza de familia llamara al orden y a la mesura… y a la sumisión al gobierno de Monarca. Su familia esperó su reacción. De igual forma lo hicieron las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Hijo, creo que mejor le haces caso a tu madre. Come tu comida en paz, ¿vale?

-¡No! – Alex explotó. Aporreó la mesa - ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Estamos siendo gobernados por un déspota, un tirano!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Alexander, ve a tu cuarto! – gritó Janet.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ahora! – su tono no admitía replicas. Alex se puso de pie y miró a su padre. Éste continúo comiendo en silencio. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, refunfuñando por lo bajo y haciéndole un gesto obsceno con el dedo a las cámaras.

Matthew se sentía fatal. Compartía con su hijo sus cuestionamientos morales respecto al gobierno y su líder –Monarca– pero no podía hacer nada. Él menos que nadie. Tenia que guardar las apariencias…

-¡A ver si te pones firme con Alex, Matt! – le recriminó Janet - ¡Ese chico va a meterse en problemas, pero lo mas importante es que con esos comentarios, nos va a meter a _todos_ en un lío gordo! – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a las cámaras.

-Es chico, Jan. No le prestes demasiada atención.

-No creo que ignorar el problema sea la solución, papá – intervino Karen, muy seria – Alex tiene edad suficiente como para comprender la diferencia entre orden y caos. Y, por supuesto, el gobierno de nuestro bendito soberano ha traído el orden a un mundo sumido en el caos.

Matt suspiró. El ver la mirada de suficiencia creída de su hija al decir aquello, su convencimiento, le quitaron el apetito. Despacio, se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó su mujer.

-A tomar algo de fresco. Si me disculpan… - se puso su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

-¡Matthew Ryder! ¡Vuelve ya mismo a ésta mesa! ¡Son las diez de la noche! ¿Adónde vas? – escuchó que Janet le gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente… <strong>

Matthew observaba con atención otra estatua de granito de Monarca colocada en la estación del tren subterráneo de Metrópolis, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Así hubiera seguido por un largo, largo tiempo más si su viejo amigo y colega científico en los Laboratorios STAR, Ed Harris, no le hubiera dado unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Matthew… ¿Otra vez ocioso? Ya sabes que eso no es bueno – comentó, guiñándole un ojo – Menos cuando hay muchos observándote – señaló a las cámaras de vigilancia cercanas.

-Oh. Yo solo estaba pensando… - Ryder resopló – Ya. Es que ayer no tuve una buena noche, ¿sabes?

-Entiendo. ¿Problemas con la familia? – Matthew asintió - ¿Y quién no los tiene hoy en día? Los jóvenes de hoy son bastante… ah… _imprudentes_.

-Ya conoces a Alex, mi hijo – Ryder meneó la cabeza – y francamente, no puedo decir que no comparta ciertas líneas de su pensamiento…

-Baja la voz – le pidió Ed – Las paredes oyen, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Vivimos las 24 horas del día en un inmenso _Reality_ _Show_ planetario. Es difícil olvidarse de que monitorean todo.

-Por cierto, me he enterado de que hay cierto movimiento en la división quántica en STAR – tanto Ed como Matthew echaron a caminar por el anden - ¿Qué hay de cierto con respecto a los progresos en lo de los viajes temporales?

-Estamos a punto de iniciar la etapa numero 2. Hasta el momento, las pruebas con objetos inanimados fueron positivas. Ahora vamos a empezar con seres vivos. La verdad, ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ed? Es sumamente extraña la fijación que Monarca tiene con el tiempo. Me pregunto qué planea sacar de todo esto…

La charla se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando un hombre encapuchado pasó corriendo ante ellos, empujando a los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Alto, terrorista! – gritaron los Pacificadores, armas alzadas. Venían tras él, persiguiéndolo - ¡Alto o disparamos!

Ignorando la orden, el encapuchado rebuscó frenéticamente entre sus ropas. Sacó una pistola y tomó a una niña como rehén.

-¡Déjenme en paz o la mato! – ladró.

-¡Formación de ataque! – ordenó el líder de los Pacificadores. Todos apuntaron a la figura con sus armas - ¡A la cuenta de tres, procederemos a la ejecución sumaria del subversivo!

-¡Estoy hablando enserio! – el encapuchado presionó el cañón del arma contra la sien de la niña, quien ya había empezado a llorar - ¡Déjenme ir o la mato!

-¡Uno…! ¡Dos…!

-¡Por Dios! ¡Van a tirarle a la niña! – exclamó Matthew. Se dispuso a intervenir, pero Ed lo detuvo.

-¡Déjaselo a los Pacificadores! ¡Es un asunto gubernamental! ¡No podemos meternos!

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡La niña corre peligro!

Ryder se lanzó hacia los Pacificadores. Se interpuso en su línea de tiro.

El terrorista encapuchado aprovechó la oportunidad, soltó a la niña de un empujón y pretendió huir. El líder de los Pacificadores le apuntó con su pistola y sin que le temblara el pulso, le descerrajó un tiro por la espalda, sin darle tiempo a nada. El tipo cayó al piso, liquidado.

-¡Muy bien! Se acabó. ¡Todo el mundo despeje el área! – el líder de las fuerzas del orden se volvió hacia Matthew – ¡Menos usted! ¿Cómo se atreve a interferir en una operación gubernamental?

Matt conocía aquella voz. De un manotazo, le sacó el casco con el visor tintado al Pacificador. Era mujer y mucho peor: era Karen, su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos después.<strong>

**En la Estación de Policía más cercana. **

Matthew se hallaba sentado dentro de una sala de interrogatorios, junto a Karen, quien no dejaba de recriminarle su accionar.

-…Podrían acusarte por obstrucción a una operación gubernamental, ¿sabes? Incluso, podrían modificarte la personalidad. ¡Podrías pasar meses en una institución estatal! Gracias a mi _status_ y al de mamá –y a que somos leales a la causa– solo se quedara en una amonestación – hizo una pausa, indignada - ¿En que carajo estabas pensando, papá? ¡Por el amor de Monarca! ¿En que pensabas cuando te interpusiste ante nosotros?

-¡En salvar una niña, Karen! ¡Tus soldados y tú no parecían darse cuenta de que corría peligro!

-¡Nadie está a salvo, papá! ¡No con los subversivos, rebeldes y terroristas sueltos! ¡Hace tiempo que íbamos tras ese pez gordo y ya lo teníamos! ¡Tú intervención casi lo echa todo a peder!

-¡Que fenómeno! ¿Así que prefieres matar niños para detener delincuentes? ¡Vaya gran trabajo hacen, Karen! – Ryder estaba furioso. Tanto, que le importaba un rábano que las cámaras de vigilancia lo estuvieran grabando.

Sin inmutarse, Karen se cruzó de brazos y lo observó.

-No entiendes – dijo – Se ve que no entiendes.

-Sí. Entiendo _perfectamente_, gracias – Matthew se puso de pie - ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Antes de que lo hagas, hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Karen abrió la puerta y le hizo señas de que la siguiera – Capaz que esto te enseñe cuan comprometidos debemos estar con la causa…

Lo llevó hasta la morgue y le enseñó el cuerpo del terrorista abatido. Sin la capucha y para el horror de Matt, reconoció en aquel frío y pálido cadáver a su otro hijo, Alex.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó, anonadado - ¡Es Alex! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Alex, tu hermano! – se volvió hacia Karen - ¡Has matado a tu hermano!

-¡Esa escoria no era mi hermano! Era un subversivo, un terrorista.

-¡¿Terrorista?! ¿Solo porque pensaba distinto a ti lo mataste?

-¡Lo ejecuté por actos ilegales de los que tenemos sobradas pruebas! Estábamos esperando el momento oportuno para atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Es todo.

-¡Pero es tu hermano! ¡Por Dios, Karen! _¿Qué le diré ahora a tu madre?_ ¿Qué dirá Janet cuando se entere?

-Ya lo sabe. Y está más que de acuerdo con lo sucedido… como espero que _tú_ _también lo estés_.

Aquello último sonó a franca advertencia. Ryder no quiso ver más. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

-Ve por la senda, papá – le advirtió su hija, antes de irse – Te estamos vigilando. Sé que eres un científico brillante y que Monarca necesita mentes como la tuya, pero da un paso en falso, solo uno, y no me temblara el pulso para jalar el gatillo. ¿Comprendes?

Vaya si no lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de Fuga. <strong>

**Mas allá del tiempo y del espacio. Ahora. **

Matthew paró la grabación quántica. Se tomó un respiro para meditar en el presente sobre todo lo que había estado viendo…

-Ese era mi mundo – dijo – En el 2030. Un mundo regido por Monarca, un soberano cuyo puño de hierro había aplastado las libertades individuales. Un mundo sin superhéroes, puesto que él mismo acabó con ellos. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el interés de Monarca en las investigaciones de los viajes en el tiempo? Preservar su línea temporal, su mundo. A ese razonamiento fue al que llegué y entonces, en secreto, me dediqué a investigar cuál de todos los superhéroes que existieron fue él. Mientras tanto, las investigaciones del proyecto temporal continuaron en los Laboratorios STAR y yo tuve que comandarlas…

Las computadoras quánticas hicieron correr las imágenes a otro periodo de tiempo posterior a los hechos anteriores vistos por Ryder. El científico se vio a sí mismo trabajando incansablemente (febrilmente) en la fase 2 del proyecto cronal. Ahora, en el interior de un sofisticado laboratorio los sujetos eran preparados para la prueba: se trataba de un hombre y de una mujer. El Matthew Ryder del presente sonrió con amargo pesar al reconocerlos como sus dos colegas y ayudantes, Liri Lee y Hunter, salvo que todavía no llevaban prótesis biónicas en sus cuerpos.

La "maquina del tiempo" en el interior de los Laboratorios STAR era compleja. La pareja debía entrar en una cámara acorazada donde se suponía que sus cuerpos serian bombardeados de energía, convertidos en taquiones, enviados unos minutos hacia atrás en el tiempo y traídos de regreso sanos y salvos. En teoría, parecía sencillo. En la práctica, el Matthew Ryder de ese periodo descubriría que no era tan fácil…

-¡Atención todos! ¡Prepárense para la descarga! – anunció. Hunter y Liri Lee aguardaban pacientemente dentro de la cámara acorazada a que todo comenzara. Sus deseos no tardaron en volverse realidad cuando la maquina del tiempo comenzó a funcionar y ambos desaparecieron en un flash atronador de luz.

Todos en la división quántica festejaron con vítores y aplausos. Todos, menos Matthew. Él aguardó hasta que se cumplió el plazo de tiempo en que la pareja debía estar ausente y cuando eso pasó, dio la orden de regresarlos.

El flash de luz se produjo otra vez, pero para el horror de todos los presentes, cuando Hunter y Liri Lee se re-materializaron, lo hicieron gravemente heridos y mutilados.

-¡Pronto! ¡Llévenlos a la enfermería!

En el presente, Ryder congeló una vez más la imagen y rememoró aquel, su primer fracaso al trasladar seres vivos por la corriente temporal. Por supuesto, tanto Hunter como Liri Lee salvaron sus vidas, pero al precio de llevar todo lo que éstas durasen partes biónicas adheridas a sus cuerpos.

-Todavía estábamos en pañales en lo que a viajes temporales se refiere – dijo – Con el tiempo, el método iba a perfeccionarse y el error a corregirse. Sin embargo, ese fracaso primerizo caló hondo en mí y se sumó a la depresión que ya tenia por la perdida de mi hijo, mi divorcio de Janet en puerta y el hastío en general por el mundo en el que vivía. Todo junto fue un cóctel explosivo y fue el detonante que encendió la mecha a los acontecimientos posteriores…

Matthew permitió que las computadoras quánticas continuasen narrando su historia. Esto es lo que pasó…

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. <strong>

**Año 2030. **

Borracho, Matthew se plantó ante la estatua de granito de Monarca en la entrada del Parque Centenario. Le estrelló una botella de vidrio en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Maldito seas, tú y tu mundo! – ladró, nublado por el alcohol - ¿Qué no te cansas de arruinarnos la vida? ¡Baja de tu escondite y enfréntate conmigo, cobarde!

Silencio. La estatua no se movió.

-Pero claro, no lo harás. ¡No, porque yo soy valioso para ti! ¡Soy el único que puede perfeccionar el viaje en el tiempo! ¡Por eso me necesitas! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Silencio todavía. Matthew se volvió hacia las cámaras del parque. Les hizo un gesto obsceno.

-¿Lo estás viendo, Monarca? ¡Esto es para ti! ¡Que te jodan! ¡A ti y a todo tu puto mundo! Yo me marcho…

De entre sus ropas, sacó una pistola. La puso sobre su sien.

-¡Hasta nunca! – dijo y acto seguido, se dispuso a jalar del gatillo.

-ALTO.

La voz distorsionada por métodos electrónicos transmitió una sola idea… la única que hizo que Ryder depusiera de sus actitudes suicidas y hasta disipó su cabeza de las nieblas del alcohol: la más completa y absoluta autoridad.4

Monarca estaba allí, en persona. Iba enfundado en su negra armadura y su casco. Solamente podían vérsele los ojos… unos ojos celestes que brillaban con severidad.

-TÚ VIENES CONMIGO – dijo al científico – VAMOS A DAR UN PEQUEÑO PASEO…

El "pequeño paseo" fue hasta la estación orbital del gobernante. Ryder había averiguado previamente que en otro tiempo, aquel lugar se llamaba "La Atalaya" y que le sirvió de Cuartel General a la extinta Liga de la Justicia. Ahora, era Monarca su inquilino, dueño y señor. En ese momento, se hallaba – cuan alto e imponente era – parado con los brazos cruzados a la espalda, mirando por un amplio ventanal al azul planeta que flotaba allá abajo.

-MIRA, RYDER – le decía, con aquella voz electrónica suya – MIRA A LA TIERRA. OBSÉRVALA COMO YO LA VEO: UN PLANETA ORDENADO Y EN PAZ. YA NO HAY GUERRAS Y HE ABOLIDO EL HAMBRE. MI IMPERIO HA TRAIDO TRANQUILIDAD Y PROSPERIDAD A SUS HABITANTES. AUN ASÍ, HAY QUIENES NO ME LO AGRADECEN.

Se volvió y lo miró. Los ojos celestes tras la mascara de metal relampaguearon de odio e indignación.

-SUBVERSIVOS, CRIMINALES, TERRORISTAS… TODAVIA ME QUEDA MUCHO POR HACER CONTRA EL ELEMENTO HOSTIL DE LA SOCIEDAD, PERO AUN ASÍ, HE LOGRADO MUCHO, TRAS TODOS ESTOS AÑOS. Y PLANEO QUE TODO SIGA SIENDO ASI PARA SIEMPRE. ES POR ESO QUE, ES VERDAD, RYDER, TE NECESITO – Monarca hizo una pausa – NECESITO QUE PERFECCIONES LOS VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO. NECESITO ASEGURARME DE QUE CONTROLO LA LINEA TEMPORAL DE POSIBLES INCURSIONES.

-En pocas palabras, te preocupa el pasado – se atrevió a hablar Matthew - ¿Quizás que descubran que en realidad fuiste uno de aquellos superhéroes que defendían al mundo? Sí, creo que a eso es a lo que más le temes.

Monarca se le acercó. Lo aferró de la solapa de su traje y lo levantó unos centímetros de suelo con suma facilidad.

-NO TE CONFUNDAS, RYDER. YO SOY EL AMO DEL MUNDO. ¡NO LE TEMO A NADA! – bramó.

-¡Pero aun así me necesitas! Como bien dijiste, soy _el único_ que puede perfeccionar el viaje temporal y asegurarte la tranquilidad que tanto deseas, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Tras la mascara y el casco negros, el rostro verdadero de Monarca era inexpugnable. Solo podían verse sus ojos.

-ES CIERTO – soltó a Matthew y le dio la espalda otra vez – ERES EL MEJOR CIENTIFICO DE TU AREA. EL UNICO. ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAS QUE ESO ES ALGO QUE VALORO. AUN ASÍ, TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SI NO OBTENGO RESULTADOS PRONTO, ME VOY A ENOJAR – hizo una pausa – CREEME. NO QUERRAS VERME ENOJADO…

Matthew decidió jugarse una carta.

-Si yo te dijera que puedo mejorar el sistema de viajes temporales, ¿me darás todo el material que necesito a cambio?

-SI CONSIGUES EL ÉXITO, TE DARÉ TODO EL MATERIAL QUE PIDAS…

-Para conseguirlo, primero necesitaré cosas. Y necesitaré moverlas por el tiempo… a un punto que solo yo conoceré. ¿Está claro?

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, RYDER. NO TE ABUSES DE MI PACIENCIA…

-Es eso o nada.

Monarca suspiró.

-ESTÁ BIEN – concedió - ¿ALGUNA COSA MÁS?

-Solo una: quiero que tanto Rip Hunter como Liri Lee me acompañen. Ellos tienen experiencia en viajar por el tiempo. Me servirán.

-NO MUY BUENA, SEGÚN SUPE. LA EXPERIENCIA DE VIAJAR POR EL TIEMPO PARA ESOS DOS, DIGO.

¿Monarca estaba siendo irónico? Bueno, era todo un descubrimiento. Al menos, podía exhibir sentimientos y emociones humanas. Cuando le convenían, claro.

-Necesito a Hunter y a Liri Lee.

-SON TUYOS. PUEDES LLEVARTELOS.

Matthew asintió, satisfecho. En su cabeza, un plan iba cobrando forma rápidamente.

-UNA COSA, RYDER. TAN SOLO UNA COSA – Monarca se volvió y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos celestes – NO VAYAS A TRAICIONARME. PORQUE SI LO HACES, ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LO LAMENTES… Y MUCHO.

* * *

><p>-Computadora, finalice proyección.<p>

La sucesión de imágenes que narraban la vida de Matthew Ryder acabó. Al científico no le hacia falta ver el resto de la historia para saber cómo había acabado.

Luego de pedirle a Monarca material para intensificar su investigación del viaje temporal, de a poco había trasladado todo a aquel asteroide ubicado en un punto muerto, una región más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Lentamente, Ryder creó "Punto de Fuga". Después, el resto fue coser y cantar; habló con Hunter y Liri Lee, escuchó de sus bocas la historia de sus propias decepciones sobre Monarca y la forma en que manejaba el mundo y cuando los tres estuvieron listos, huyeron del dominio del tirano, internándose en la corriente del tiempo, resguardándose en "Punto de Fuga"… y se convirtieron en los Hombres Lineales, un nombre de ficción convenientemente inventado para cuando la amenaza cronal de Brainiac 13 les obligó a contactar con los superhéroes de la Tierra.

Pese a que pareciera todo lo contrario, ese primer contacto les sirvió y mucho para comenzar a evaluar el potencial de los superhéroes existentes. Uno solo, uno entre tantos, los traicionaría a todos y se convertiría en Monarca. La pregunta era: _**¿Cuál de todos ellos sería?**_

-Hunter, Liri Lee, reúnanse conmigo, por favor. Los necesito aquí – dijo Matthew hablando con ellos por su brazalete –un dispositivo de avanzada tecnología–. Al instante, los otros dos viajeros del tiempo se le unieron, listos para recibir órdenes – Hasta ahora nos ha sido imposible ver quién se convertirá en Monarca con la ayuda de los Cronoscopios. Por alguna razón inexplicable, ese momento de la Historia se nos muestra borroso, nebuloso, poco claro…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para saberlo?

-De la única forma que nos queda, Liri Lee. Utilizando todos los datos que tenemos y nuestra tecnología. Con ello, revisaremos a cada superhéroe, uno por uno, hasta que demos con quién ha de ser Monarca.

-¿Uno por uno, Matthew? ¡Pero son cientos! ¡Así no acabaremos nunca! – se quejó Hunter.

-No necesariamente. Nuestro rango de búsqueda solo se centrara en los más poderosos de todos ellos. Solo de los de esa clase pudo surgir un individuo como Monarca.

-¿Entonces iremos revisando las historias de todos esos héroes? ¿Abiertamente?

-El contacto directo solo entorpecerá las cosas y no servirá a nuestros fines, puesto que alertaría a Monarca en el futuro de que lo estamos buscando. Utilizaremos nuestra cobertura de invisibilidad con los dispositivos de fuera de fase en la gran mayoría de los casos. De no poderse hacer, o por si X motivo nos vemos descubiertos, hay que inventar una historia… una muy creíble. Pero prefiero que seamos cuidadosos y que nos movamos entre las sombras, ¿entendido?

-Okey – dijeron Hunter y Liri Lee al unísono.

-Muy bien. Somos tres. Sincronicen sus deslizadores temporales y escojan a un superhéroe de la lista que a continuación voy a pasarles. Les deseo buena suerte a todos. Si hallamos al que se convertirá en Monarca…

Ryder hizo una pausa. Miró a sus colegas directamente a los ojos.

-Si hallan al que se convertirá en Monarca, no lo duden ni un instante: **mátenlo**. Acaben con él. De esa forma, le ahorraremos al mundo un gran, gran sufrimiento. Es todo.

Con sus misiones impartidas y toda la información que necesitaban, los tres Hombres Lineales viajaron por el tiempo para evitar el nacimiento de un gran villano. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en su empresa se toparían con algo no previsto: _lo inesperado_.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Superman **

**Metrópolis. **

**Época actual. **

La ciudad todavía estaba reponiéndose de los ataques de Lex Luthor cuando Matthew Ryder llegó. Su búsqueda del superhéroe que en el futuro se convertiría en Monarca lo llevó allí, a consultar primero al más grande de todos.

"_La leyenda cuenta que antes de ser Monarca, él fue un gran héroe, un defensor de la justicia y la verdad"_, pensó Ryder, mientras se materializaba en un callejón. De inmediato puso en funcionamiento su dispositivo de fuera de fase, con lo que sería totalmente invisible para las gentes de ese periodo histórico, _"Algo transformó a una persona noble y valiente en alguien falso y malvado. Si descubrimos quién fue, podremos evitar que Monarca nazca. Por muy increíble que parezca, el primer candidato de la lista suena como el mas obvio"._

Matthew manipuló su brazalete deslizador temporal. Ubicó a Superman no lejos de allí, cerca de las ruinas del edificio del diario "El Planeta".5 En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se trasladó allí.

Encontró al Hombre de Acero parado en mitad de una montaña de escombros, mirando inexpresivamente el destrozado globo terráqueo –símbolo desde el principio de su fundación del gran periódico metropolitano–. Ryder era invisible en ese momento. Incluso alguien con los poderes y supersentidos de Superman no podían captarlo.

"_Parecería imposible que él pueda llegar a convertirse en Monarca"_, siguió pensando el científico, mientras lo observaba de cerca, _"Claro que Monarca consiguió el poder tras derrotar él solo a todos los superhéroes de la Tierra… Ni modo. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo"_.

Matthew llevaba un guante en una mano. Era un guante especial. Diseñado con la misma tecnología que sus brazaletes para viajar por el tiempo, aquel guante le permitiría explorar la posible línea temporal del ser que tocara en particular. La transmisión quántica de imágenes y vivencias serian telepáticas y solo durarían segundos, aunque en esos segundos el observador –en éste caso, Matthew– podría llegar a experimentar muchos años del porvenir en un solo toque.

"_Allá vamos". _

Ryder tocó al Hombre de Acero en el pecho. Clark sintió una leve descarga eléctrica y un escalofrío. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba solo ante las ruinas del Planeta… o eso creía.

Para Matthew Ryder, otro viaje en el tiempo había comenzado. En éste caso, uno distinto: _un viaje mental_.

Los futuros acontecimientos de la vida de Superman se desplegaron ante él en tres dimensiones… lo vio enfrentándose a Luthor un año después de la destrucción en Metrópolis y vencerlo. Lejos de lo esperado, el superhéroe no lo mató –si había alguien con sobrados motivos para hacerlo, después de lo que Lex le hizo a su hijo Thomas, era él, sin duda–. Por el contrario, lo entregó a la justicia y ésta lo encerró en Stryker Island.

Con la amenaza de Luthor fuera de su vida, parecería que al fin Superman hallaría algo de paz. Pero no. Nada de eso ocurre. Muy por el contrario, el siguiente desafío asalta al Hombre del Mañana por sorpresa y lo hace bajo la forma de un atentado terrorista nuclear, que borra de un plumazo la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Matthew observa cómo Clark se echa la culpa por su ineptitud para detener semejante cosa y lo ve jurar ante las ruinas de la ciudad californiana que tamaño desastre nunca jamás volverá a ocurrir… no mientras él viva.

Pasados diez años, Ryder ve cómo el Hombre de Acero ejecuta un programa de desarme nuclear a escala global de todas las superpotencias del mundo… en muchos casos, a la fuerza.

En diez años, Superman cambia radicalmente su carácter y su atuendo, vistiéndose con un traje oscuro y capa del mismo color. Todavía conserva la _"S"_ en el pecho –ahora es de color blanco– pero dista bastante del héroe que antes era. Ahora se parece más a un justiciero metahumano que a otra cosa…

Matthew ralentiza el viaje temporal mental. Quiere observar a éste nuevo Superman detenidamente. En el momento en que lo hace, dentro de diez años, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton se hallaba alzando de las profundidades marinas a un submarino atómico y se enfrentaba, flotando en el aire, a su enfurecido capitán…

-Creía haberle advertido al Presidente de que no toleraría el uso ni la existencia de armas nucleares en la Tierra – dijo.

-Y yo debo recordarle, señor, de que navego bajo las ordenes estrictas del mismo Presidente, y que tengo permiso para hacerlo – retrucó el viejo capitán, parado en la cubierta del submarino - ¿Quién se cree que es para obligarnos a emerger? ¿Con qué derecho lo hace?

-Saque a todos sus hombres de ese submarino, capitán. Se va a hundir – le advirtió Superman severamente.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Esos misiles nucleares que llevan podrían matar a millones de personas. ¡No estoy dispuesto a permitir eso!

Superman le propina a la cubierta del submarino un puñetazo. Es todo lo que necesita para abrir un gran agujero y permitirle al agua pasar e inundarlo. Uno a uno, rápidamente, los tripulantes ocupan los botes salvavidas y se lanzan al mar.

-No se preocupen. Enviaré a un guardacostas a recogerlos – les dice Clark, antes de abandonarlos volando por el aire.

-¡Maldito alienígena! – lo insulta el capitán. Iba con su tripulación en los botes salvavidas - ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡El Presidente lo sabrá! ¡Lo pagaras!

…Y el Presidente lo supo, claro. Esa misma noche, el representante de la Fuerza Naval y su gabinete se lo comunicaron en persona en el despacho del Salón Oval de la Casa Blanca. Era una reunión privada y de carácter urgente.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, ésta situación ha ido demasiado lejos – dijo un ministro – La obsesión de Superman por erradicar del mundo las armas nucleares nos está costando cara. Hemos perdido el cien por cien de nuestro arsenal con el incidente del submarino. Y eso, sin contar las veces en que ese extraterrestre entró ilegalmente en nuestros silos y se llevó nuestros misiles… ¡No podemos permitirle que siga haciendo semejante cosa!

El veterano Barack Obama, cuatro veces reelegido consecutivamente para el cargo de Primer Mandatario desde que modificara la Constitución, suspiró ruidosamente. Su rostro tenía varias arrugas y su cabello había encanecido bastante, pero no era hombre que se echase atrás ante la primera crisis. Ponderó las palabras de su ministro y las que luego dijo su secretario personal.

-La CIA nos informa que los rusos, chinos, franceses, pakistaníes, iraníes, israelíes, la India y demás potencias nucleares se encuentran en nuestra misma situación. Al parecer, Superman no muestra favoritismos con nadie.

Obama se pasó una mano por la cara, agotado. Miró a todos los miembros de su gabinete directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sugerencias? – preguntó.

Hubo un momento de duda y vacilación. Entonces, el director del FBI pidió la palabra.

-Lo escucho, Adams. ¿Qué tiene para decirme?

-No tenemos los medios ni el valor necesario para ir tras Superman, señor Presidente, pero puede que otra persona sí.

-¿Y quien, exactamente, es él, si se puede saber?

Ryder lo supo al avanzar más en su viaje mental por el tiempo. Vio a la comitiva presidencial salir de la Casa Blanca y al mismo Presidente Obama subir a un helicóptero. Éste lo llevó en persona al penal de Stryker Island, donde acompañado por una fuerte custodia, el Primer Mandatario se entrevistó con el único hombre sobre la Tierra capaz de hacerle frente a Superman: **LEX LUTHOR**.

Se encontraron en una sala de reuniones. Lex iba vestido con un traje naranja de presidiario y esposas con grilletes y cadenas en las manos y los pies. Por si las dudas, cuatro bien entrenados guardias de seguridad velaban por la vida del líder de la Nación. Sumados a ellos, había algunos hombres del Servicio Secreto en la habitación.

-¡Señor Presidente! – exclamó Luthor, mientras se sentaba ante una mesa donde Obama le esperaba - ¡Que gusto verlo en persona! ¿A que debo semejante honor?

-Servicios que me han dicho que usted puede proporcionarme, Luthor. Relacionados con Superman.

-Eso me interesa. Lo escucho.

-Vera… La situación es complicada. El pueblo norteamericano ha elegido a un Presidente para que gobierne y dirija al país, pero alguien le está robando ese puesto.

-Me imagino que ese _"alguien"_ es Superman, ¿correcto?

-Correcto. Por el bien de los Estados Unidos de América y por los inocentes de éste mundo, es que acepté esta sugerencia desesperada de venir a buscarlo… y de pedirle que lo detenga.

Lex sonrió. Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Realmente, estaba disfrutando enormemente con la situación. Obama se dio cuenta de que no se lo veía como debería estar un hombre preso con doble cadena perpetua y pedido de captura internacional por actos terroristas en su momento. Para nada. Es más, parecía que a Lex le hubiera sentado bien los años que estuvo en prisión. Si bien se lo veía más viejo, gozaba de buena salud y una condición física envidiable.

-Bueno, señor Presidente. Realmente, quisiera ayudarlo. En verdad. Pero sucede que hay un "pequeño" problema… y es que estoy preso, je.

Como para resaltarlo, Luthor alzó las manos esposadas.

-Bien… eso… puede arreglarse… - Obama carraspeó.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto. Discretamente, claro.

-¿Y me dará acceso a los recursos que necesitaré?

-¿Realmente puede hacer el trabajo que necesitamos?

-Hablamos de matar a Superman, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Obama se removió en su asiento, inquieto.

-Técnicamente, sabemos que Superman está… fuera de nuestro control. Hay que hacer algo.

-Conteste a mi pregunta – lo presionó Lex - ¿Lo quiere muerto sí o no?

Obama no respondió. Luthor sonrió.

-Le da vergüenza tratar conmigo, ¿verdad, señor Presidente? No tiene que fingir ante mí. Sé que no le caigo bien.

-¿Y a quién en su sano juicio le caería bien usted, Lex Luthor? ¿Después de las atrocidades que ha cometido?

-…Pero _me necesita_ para parar a Superman. ¿Correcto?

Obama resopló, indignado.

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Entonces, estas son mis condiciones – Lex alzó un dedo – Primero, va a sacarme de ésta apestosa prisión. Segundo – alzó otro dedo – va a darme cientos de millones de dólares. Oh, nada serio. Nada que el Tesoro Nacional no pueda pagar. Necesito costear el material para construir el arma que servirá para detener a Superman… y luego gastar el resto en unas lindas y muy largas vacaciones en Honolulu o Hawai. Y, finalmente, tercero – alzó otro dedo – inmunidad diplomática. Una exoneración _total_ de todos los cargos que se me imputan y unas disculpas publicas. Por todo eso, le hago el trabajo.

-Pero… ¿Quién carajo se ha creído que es usted? – Obama estaba furioso. ¡Nunca en su vida vio tanta petulancia junta en un solo individuo!

-El hombre que va a salvarle el culo, señor Presidente – contestó Luthor, tranquilamente – A usted, a su gobierno y al mundo. Puede contar con ello.

* * *

><p>Estaba claro que a Matthew no le gustaba lo que iba viendo. Poco a poco las futuras actitudes de Superman lo acercaban peligrosamente a convertirse en Monarca. Ya no se regia por las leyes de antes y si bien todavía no lo había visto matar a nadie, no dudaría que el momento de llegar, llegaría.<p>

Y ahora estaba ese dichoso asunto de Lex Luthor… ¿Cómo terminaría todo? Ryder solo tuvo que avanzar mentalmente un poco más en el tiempo para enterarse.

Unos meses después de la charla entre Luthor y Obama, el Hombre de Acero continuaba con su lucha personal contra las armas nucleares. En ésta ocasión, volaba sobre Corea del Norte, país cuyo régimen imperante se resistía a deshacerse de todo su arsenal atómico. Bien, no importaba; como ya había hecho con todas las superpotencias del mundo, Superman se encargaría de desarmarlos… a la fuerza, de ser necesario.

Estaba convencido de que obraba justamente. Su laxitud en el pasado había costado muchas vidas. El desastre de Los Ángeles nunca, jamás, volvería a repetirse. La Tierra necesitaba un control más estricto… la Humanidad _necesitaba_ un control más estricto, sino corría riesgos de autodestruirse. Gracias a Dios –y a su padre, Jor-El– él estaba allí y no iba a permitirlo.

Tal y como esperaba, las fuerzas aéreas norcoreanas hicieron acto de presencia en un vano y fútil intento de detenerlo. Apenas entró volando en territorio ajeno, dos cazabombarderos fueron despachados, con misiles listos para derribarlo…

-Que ilusos – Clark se lanzó en picada contra las dos naves aéreas y antes de que los pilotos pudieran reaccionar, le arrancó el ala a uno de los aviones y daño los motores del otro con su visión calorífica.

Dejó que los aviones se estrellaran en el suelo, pero antes, se aseguró de que los pilotos norcoreanos salvaran sus vidas. Podía haberse vuelto más duro con el tiempo, pero había algo que no cambió del todo en él: no era un asesino. Era un héroe, un _superhéroe_… y tenía una misión.

Le fue fácil hallar todos los silos ocultos. Una vez que iba encontrándolos, a supervelocidad penetraba en ellos burlando la defensa militar y arrancaba de su lugar los misiles nucleares. Uno a uno, los arrojó adónde había ido arrojando todas las armas atómicas de grueso calibre del resto del mundo: en el bullente corazón del Sol.

Al volver a la Tierra, podía oír las quejas del gobierno norcoreano con sus superoidos pero pese a todo, un nuevo alivio embargaba su alma. Otro país más desarmado significaba un paso más para evitar los errores del pasado.

-¡Buen trabajo, súper-bobo! ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Ahora los norcoreanos sí que van a estar más cabreados que nunca! Una lastima que ya no les quedara ni una mísera bomba atómica, de lo contrario la utilizarían contra ti sin dudarlo.

La voz de Luthor vino en una frecuencia radial que solo Superman podía oír. ¿Por qué no le extrañó volver a saber de su Némesis otra vez? En el fondo, sabía que él regresaría, como sea. Salvo que ahora, Clark estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás qué es lo que quiero – dijo Lex - ¡Me merezco una revancha, vamos! Encuéntrate conmigo en Metrópolis, en el Parque Centenario. ¡Vamos a acabar de una vez esto como hombres!

Cuando Luthor cortó la comunicación, Superman ni lo dudó: a velocidades supersónicas volvió a los Estados Unidos, listo para la batalla…

* * *

><p>La zona había sido previamente evacuada de civiles por una coordinada acción conjunta de las Fuerzas Armadas estadounidenses y la policía metropolitana. Para cuando Superman llegó, al único que encontró esperándolo en el Parque Centenario era a Luthor. Iba enfundado en una extraña y sofisticada armadura verde de batalla, de tecnología avanzada.6 Al ver llegar al Hombre de Acero, el criminal sonrió, satisfecho.<p>

-Veo que todavía tienes un buen par de cojones como para aceptar mi desafío. Bravo, Superman.

-Basta de tonterías, Luthor. Ignoro cómo te escapaste de Stryker Island, pero te aseguro que vas a volver allí.

-¡Mi querido y bien idiota alienígena! ¿Qué todavía no te has dado cuenta de que no me he fugado de prisión? Técnicamente, me han dejado salir para que te mate.

Superman enarcó una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos, despreocupado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué harían algo semejante? Digo, dejar libre a un psicópata como tú…

-Porque están desesperados, mi amigo. El gobierno de USA siente que ya no lleva las riendas del control y que tú los estás desplazando. Por eso, me han contratado. Para que te patee bien el culo primero y te despache al otro barrio después… permanentemente. Y que me asegure de que "Superman Regresa, Parte Dos" no llegue a los cines nunca.

-Vaya – el Hombre de Acero silbó – Jamás creí que el Presidente Obama llegara tan lejos como para reclutar criminales dementes como tú, Luthor, pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Al fin de cuentas, un hombre que manipuló la Constitución Nacional para promover una cláusula de reelección indefinida es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Cree lo que quieras, Superman. Francamente, no me importa. Lo único que sí lo hace es la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas contigo. ¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Con esa armadura tan ridícula que llevas puesta? Adelante. Te invito a intentarlo. Si puedes.

Se había acabado el tiempo de las palabras, era la hora de la acción. Lex fue el primero en atacar: Impulsándose hacia delante con sus botas a reacción, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Superman en la cara. El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton salió despedido por el aire y se estrelló contra un edificio vecino, atravesando la pared. Por suerte, el operativo de evacuación de civiles por parte del Ejército había sido un éxito: no había gente allí que corriera peligro.

-¿Qué te pareció eso para empezar, supertipo? – se burló Lex, volando a su encuentro - ¿Ya viste lo que mi _"ridícula armadura"_ es capaz de hacer? ¿A que no es toda una sorpresa?

-Pues sí – Superman se alzó de entre los escombros, serio – Y eso me demuestra lo peligrosa que es como para dejártela. Me temo que voy a tener que confiscártela… a la fuerza.

Fue el turno del superhéroe de contraatacar. A supervelocidad, le asestó a Luthor un puñetazo demoledor. Si la armadura de batalla no hubiera sido tan buena como Lex declaró que era, sin duda un golpe como ese lo hubiera dejado incapacitado, como mínimo. Pero Superman no buscaba matar… como siempre, buscaba inutilizar a su oponente.

-Veo que en diez años no has cambiado tanto como creía – Luthor otra vez le hacia frente, indemne – No buscas mi muerte, sino inutilizarme. Patético. Honestamente, al principio, cuando oí desde la cárcel cómo te deshacías del armamento nuclear de las superpotencias, recuerdo que pensé: _"¡Al fin usa su poder para algo importante!". _Luego, me di cuenta que con ese accionar, lo que en realidad planeabas era castrarnos, ¿no es así, despreciable alienígena?

-Tus delirios te ciegan, Lex. Lo único que buscaba –y busco– es salvar al mundo de su destrucción. Como siempre.

-¿Aun a costa de la libertad individual de las personas?

El Hombre de Acero iba a asestarle al maldito calvo otro golpe. Al oír aquello, se detuvo en seco.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó.

-Pues corrigeme si me equivoco, pero todo tu accionar te va a llevar con el tiempo a convertirte en un súper-dictador. ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar hasta que nos digas _cómo_ pensar y _qué_ hemos de hacer?

Superman parpadeó, perplejo. A través de él, lo mismo hizo Matthew Ryder, espectador mental de aquel posible futuro del superhéroe.

"_¿Tendrá Luthor razón? ¿Acaso en verdad Superman está destinado a convertirse en Monarca? ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!"_, pensó, _"Debo seguir viendo más". _

-¡No digas tonterías, Lex! – le espetó Clark, ofuscado - ¿Te crees que todos somos como tú? ¿Psicópatas ruines y mezquinos? ¿Avariciosos y codiciosos? No. Yo no busco gobernar al mundo. Por el contrario, busco ayudarlo.

-Y ahora lo estás haciendo, claro… pero, Superman, sigues siendo un ser ingenuo. Lleno de inmensos poderes y colmado de bendiciones más allá del común de los mortales, pero un tonto ingenuo al fin. ¿Te crees que no he calculado _realmente_ hacia dónde vas? ¿En qué podrías llegar a convertirte si ahora no te detienen? ¡Reacciona, imbécil! ¡Tú vas a llevar a éste mundo a la ruina!

-Sigues diciendo insensateces, Lex. Vamos. Esto acaba aquí. ¡Vas a volver otra vez a prisión!

-No. Hoy todo termina para uno de los dos… y ese eres tú.

Con un movimiento rápido, Luthor sacó de su armadura una cuchilla azul brillante. Se la incrustó a Superman en el pecho. Totalmente sorprendido, el Hombre de Acero se desplomó en el piso, lleno de dolor. Se llevó una mano a la herida… y para su horror, comprobó que estaba sangrando.

-¿Cómo… es… posible…? – jadeó. Una inmensa debilidad invadió su cuerpo. La vista se le iba volviendo cada vez más borrosa. Lex sonrió.

-¿Ves la daga que te enterré en el pecho? – señaló – Kryptonita azul.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú y yo sabemos que hace años que eres inmune a la Kryptonita verde y que te deshiciste del único fragmento dorado que llegué a crear. Por suerte, luego de que el gobierno me sacara de prisión me puse a investigar y he aquí el resultado de una más de mis manipulaciones químicas con aquella roca verde: _Kryptonita azul_. En teoría, anula todos los poderes de un kryptoniano. En la practica… bueno, lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos.

-No… No puede… ser… - Superman aferraba inútilmente el puñal de Kryptonita azul en un vano intento de arrancárselo. Luthor solo se limitó a mirarlo y a cruzar los brazos.

-¿Creías que de verdad el arma que acabaría contigo iba a ser ésta armadura? – se mofó – Como siempre, has caído en el error de subestimar mi intelecto.

-¡AARGH! – Clark se moría (¡se moría de verdad!) debido a la fatal herida al corazón y por el envenenamiento rápido de Kryptonita. Su piel se había puesto toda azul y unos violentos temblores sacudieron su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo. Pasara en exactamente… Uno, dos… ¡Tres! Ya está. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Superman no respondió. Sus ojos ya no miraban más que el infinito y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. Ya no respiraba.

_Había muerto. _

-Sí. Ya no duele más – Lex suspiró – Adiós, viejo amigo. Me encantaría poder decirte que voy a extrañarte… ¡Pero no lo haré! ¡JA, JA, JA!

_¡ZACK!_ Una flecha voladora se había incrustado en la calva cabeza de Luthor de repente, entre ceja y ceja. La armadura le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero tenia un error fundamental de diseño: la cabeza quedaba totalmente desprotegida.

Abatido de esta sorprendente forma, Lex se desplomó muerto sobre el cadáver de su enemigo. En la distancia, sobre la terraza de un edificio vecino, Oliver Queen, mejor conocido por todo el mundo como _Flecha_ _Verde_, se guardó el arco y el resto de las flechas mortales y se echó la capucha verde sobre la cabeza. Tomó un teléfono celular e hizo una llamada…

-¿Señor Presidente? Área despejada. El blanco ha sido eliminado luego de cumplir con su objetivo. Ya puede mandar a alguien a recoger la basura.

-Excelentes noticias – dijo Obama, del otro lado de la línea – Ha hecho un buen trabajo patriótico, señor Queen. Su nación está en deuda con usted.

-Sí, claro. Lo que usted diga – Oliver cortó la llamada y destrozó el teléfono de un pisotón – Cretino.

* * *

><p>Fue suficiente. Ryder cortó el contacto con Superman. Dejó de tocarlo y de inmediato, el viaje mental en el tiempo mediante el avanzado dispositivo con forma de guante cesó. Clark parpadeó otra vez y miró para todos lados, sin ver a nadie. El Hombre Lineal pese a todo seguía a su lado, salvo que fuera de fase, nadie podía advertirlo.<p>

"_Me equivoqué"_, pensó Matthew, _"Superman no será Monarca. Supuestamente, va a morir antes de poderse convertir en algo similar. No es él la persona que buscamos… ¿Esto debería alegrarme o entristecerme? De todas maneras, queda demostrado que no es él. Debe ser otro." _

Clark continuó mirando las ruinas del edificio del diario El Planeta por un largo rato más, antes de levantar vuelo a irse. Matthew lo observó alejarse y al cabo de un momento, se fue como vino.

"_Tal vez Hunter y Liri Lee tengan mejor suerte que yo con el siguiente"_, pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Batman **

**Gotham City. **

**Noche. **

Para Hunter, encontrar a Batman resultó fácil. Por un lado, ya conocía el terreno de incursiones anteriores… por el otro, el Caballero de la Noche tenia una rutina nocturna tan previsible que era histórica. Literalmente hablando.

Halló a Batman en la cima de uno de los góticos rascacielos de la ciudad. Pendiendo de una cornisa, era una figura soberbia: alto y enfundado en el negro traje de cuero y la capa y la capucha del mismo color. "El Terror de los criminales de Gotham", solía decir la prensa. No exageraban; con su atuendo oscuro infundaba temor y respeto.

"_Tiene sentido"_, pensó el viajero del tiempo, acercándosele. Gracias a su dispositivo de fuera de fase, era invisible para todos, el encapuchado incluido, _"Batman tiene muchas chances de convertirse en Monarca. Arrastra sobre sí un pasado tortuoso y una obsesión casi patológica por acabar con los criminales de su ciudad con métodos poco comunes. ¿Qué mejor que un vigilante enmascarado como punto de partida para la creación de un tirano controlador? Ya mismo lo sabré. Solo tengo que tocarlo". _

Al igual que Matthew Ryder, Hunter llevaba en la mano uno de los guantes especiales para viajar temporalmente de manera mental apenas tocara al superhéroe. El guante era un maravilloso dispositivo de avanzada tecnología quántica que les permitía a los Hombres Lineales observar telepáticamente el posible futuro de quien tocaran.

Pese a que seguía invisible cuando se acercó a él, Batman se estremeció y se volvió. Miró para todos lados, sin ver a nadie.

"_Muy intuitivo"_, pensó Hunter, ya a su lado, _"No puede verme, pero de alguna manera intuye que no está solo. Debe sentirse observado, pero no sabe ni por quién ni por qué. Mejor lo tocó ya antes de que sus sospechas se profundicen". _

Hunter alargó la mano. La apoyó en el hombro del Caballero de la Noche… e hizo contacto. En un segundo, el viaje mental por el tiempo dio inicio.

Diez años más adelante, en el futuro. La clásica señal con forma de murciélago se proyectaba sobre los cielos nublados de Gotham. En la antigua mansión Wayne, el millonario se preparaba para acudir al pedido de auxilio. Ya era un hombre mayor, con el cabello blanco y arrugas en el rostro, pero se hallaba en un buen estado físico. Su mayordomo Alfred –más envejecido– y él sostenían una charla mientras se colocaba el traje negro y la capucha…

-Todo listo, señor. El Bat-Móvil lo está esperando.

-Gracias, viejo amigo – Batman lo miró. Le colocó una mano en el hombro – Alfred, respecto al asunto de tu jubilación…

-Ahora no, señor – replicó el anciano inglés, negando con la cabeza – Usted tiene muchas cosas importantes que hacer ésta noche. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

-Muy bien. Pero solo quiero que sepas que si deseas hacerlo… si deseas abandonar el barco, puedes hacerlo. Ha sido muchos años de servicio y te mereces un buen descanso.

-Es cierto, señor. Pero ahora no. Usted atienda este asunto y luego charlamos, ¿Qué le parece?

Batman no replicó nada. Se subió a su Bat-Móvil y salió de la cueva a toda velocidad por la entrada secreta. Mientras viajaba a Gotham, escuchó la radio en busca de más información acerca de la emergencia por la que sus servicios eran reclamados aquella noche…

-El ex fiscal de distrito, el veterano Harvey Dent, escapó del asilo Arkham para criminales dementes – decía el locutor del noticiero radial – Recuérdese su trágica historia: Dent, fiscal del distrito hace años, se veía terriblemente temeroso del jefe del bajo mundo, Moroni. Durante una audiencia acusatoria, sicarios del criminal le arrojaron ácido al rostro, quemándole y desfigurándole la parte izquierda. Éste hecho traumatizó muchísimo a Dent, quien se desequilibró y acabó convirtiéndose en un peligroso criminal. Fue el autor de bestiales delitos hasta que Batman finalmente lo capturó, diez años atrás. Desde entonces, juró vengarse del Caballero de la Noche…

Batman apagó la radio. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Harvey era un sujeto peligroso, muy peligroso. Tenía que encontrarlo y detenerlo. No iba a ser difícil hallarlo: seguramente ahora mismo cometía algún asalto o cosa similar. Por algo habían activado la señal para convocarlo.

Hunter vio – mentalmente – que el justiciero nocturno no se equivocaba respecto a sus presunciones. Dos Caras se hallaba asaltando un banco y tenía rehenes, cuando Batman lo encontró. Un tipo realmente terrible, por cierto: la mitad de su rostro estaba quemado y derretido, mientras que la otra mitad estaba sana. Utilizaba siempre una moneda para decidir quien vivía y quien iba a morir, y era un autentico psicópata con doble personalidad.

Batman tuvo que luchar contra varios sicarios suyos antes de poder liberar a los rehenes del banco e ir tras él. Lo hizo a puño tendido y cuando los dejó a todos fuera de combate, fue tras Harvey.

Dent intentaba huir por la terraza con un maletín repleto de fajos de dinero. El Hombre-Murciélago le cortó la vía de escape, adelantándosele y enfrentándolo…

-Se acabó, Harvey – le dijo – Es hora de volver a Arkham.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tenemos dos opciones al respecto, ¿no te parece? – el criminal sacó su clásica moneda de un bolsillo. Una de sus caras estaba tajeada - ¿Qué tal si dejamos al azar la decisión? Nada sería más justo que dejarlo al vuelo de una moneda al aire.

-Harvey…

-¿Cara o seca, Batman? Tú decides – Dent jugueteó con la moneda - ¿Vida o muerte?

La arrojó al aire. Sorprendentemente, ésta vez no esperó a que acabara de caer para sacar una pistola y dispararle a Batman. El justiciero salvó su vida al colocarse detrás de una chimenea de ladrillos. La bala rebotó en ella sin causarle el menor daño.

-Sí. Supongo que todo esto será toda una sorpresa para ti – Dos Caras atrapó la moneda al vuelo. Se la guardó en el bolsillo otra vez – Todos estos años en Arkham acabaron por dar sus frutos: me he curado de mi obsesión particular con el azar. Ya no necesito que una monedita de mierda me diga qué hacer. Si quiero matar y tengo que hacerlo, _lo hago_. Y creeme, _deseo_ hacerlo.

Dent volvió a disparar. Batman se había asomado tras su escondite para ver. De nuevo, la bala no le dio, pero por poco.

-Esta es una noche muy especial, mi querido amigo. No solo es la noche en que al fin soy libre de ese maldito manicomio donde hace diez años me pusiste. Es la noche en la que te mato.

Harvey tenía un pie en la cornisa. En una mano llevaba el maletín lleno de dinero. En la otra, la pistola. Sonreía maniáticamente, expectante a todos los movimientos del Señor de la Noche.

Oculto en su escondite, Batman ponderó sus opciones. Harvey Dent siempre fue un psicópata peligroso, pero seguía un predecible patrón de conducta: siempre dependía psicológicamente de su moneda para cometer sus crímenes. Si ya no la necesitaba, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Harvey era ahora _un_ _autentico_ peligro.

No le quedaba otra. Tenia que pararlo. Tal vez para siempre.

-¡Vamos, Batman! ¡No tengo toda la noche! ¡Sal de tu escondite y acabemos con esto!

Así lo hizo. Salió de detrás de la chimenea y se enfrentó con él. Dos Caras estaba complacido de verlo. Alzó la pistola.

-Lo siento mucho, Harvey – dijo el encapuchado – De verdad, me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte… pero esto ha ido muy lejos. Te has vuelto muy peligroso y hay que pararte.

-Sí, coincido contigo. Pero hoy no va a suceder – iba a jalar el gatillo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Batman sacó un bumerang con forma de murciélago y se lo arrojó. Lo golpeó en la cara y Dent retrocedió, perdiendo el equilibrio. La bala que salió disparada le dio al justiciero en el hombro, hiriéndolo.

Harvey no tuvo tanta suerte… cayó desde la cima de la terraza del banco y se estrelló en medio de la acera, partiéndose la cabeza. Murió en el acto. Varios policías rodearon de inmediato su cadáver. Uno de ellos miró hacia arriba y divisó a Batman, quien se sostenía el hombro herido y observaba a su vez la escena, inexpresivo.

-¡Dios mío! – dijo alguien entre el publico presente tras el cordón policial - ¡Batman ha matado a Dos Caras! ¡Al fin hizo algo bueno!

El comentario descolocado no le pasó por alto al Señor de la Noche, allá arriba en el techo. Nunca había matado a un delincuente, en todos sus años de carrera heroica… hasta ahora.

Siempre sin decir nada, se retiró. Subió a su Bat-Móvil y regresó a casa.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué todo aquello no impresionó a Hunter? Capaz que porque como buen observador del tiempo que era, sabía que una persona como Batman se movía en una delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo no tan correcto, y al final de cuentas, siempre sospechó que el encapuchado acabaría por cruzarla alguna vez. En verdad, no lo juzgaba mal por la muerte de Dos Caras; el tipo era un demente peligroso que había que detener. Tarde o temprano, algo así llegaría. Lo que sí le llamaba poderosamente la atención era que un cambio tan radical en la política moral de Batman solo podía desembocar en algo no muy bueno. ¿Iba el Señor de la Noche a convertirse en Monarca en el futuro? La respuesta solo la obtendría viendo más de aquella historia…<p>

Un pequeño avance más en el tiempo. Quizás un par de meses después. Bruce Wayne, vestido con un abrigo negro, guantes para el frío y bastón miraba con tristeza una lapida en el cementerio de Gotham. Había depositado un ramo de flores delante de ella, sobre la blanca nieve.

-Entonces era por esto por lo que querías la jubilación, viejo amigo – decía, hablando solo – Sabías que tu salud no era muy buena y no querías que te viera sufrir. Ay, Alfred… siempre una buena persona, incluso hasta el final. Siempre te recordaré. Descansa tranquilo. Te lo mereces.

Bruce se quedó mirando un rato la lapida que señalaba el lugar de reposo final de los restos de su antiguo mayordomo y amigo del alma. Su confidente y padre sustituto (muchas veces). Las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas sin él, sin duda.

Caminando, volvió a su limusina. Su nuevo mayordomo le abrió la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre de piel negra, quién también oficiaba las veces de chofer. Hace poco que ocupaba el puesto y el millonario ya le tenía cierto afecto, si bien al principio costó romper el hielo entre ambos.

-¿Adónde, señor? – le preguntó, sentándose tras el volante.

-A casa, Jarvis. Hay algunos asuntos que atender. Pero primero, hay un par de cositas que, si vas a trabajar conmigo, debes saber. Creo que te sorprenderán.

Bruce sonrió enigmáticamente. Jarvis estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los ricos (no era la primera vez que trabajaba para uno), de modo que arrancó el coche y volvieron sin más a la mansión.

…Esa misma noche, Jarvis conoció por primera vez la Bat-Cueva y supo la identidad secreta de Batman…

* * *

><p>Otro pequeño salto mental en el tiempo. Hunter vio con cierta sorpresa el siguiente afiche pegado sobre una pared en medio de un callejón de Gotham: <em>"Oswald Cobblepot para Alcalde". <em>

Parecía increíble, pero era realidad… o lo sería en diez años: El Pingüino se postulaba para Alcalde de la ciudad.

Luego de aparentemente limpiar su imagen y renegar de su pasado como criminal, Oswald había entrado en la arena política, conquistando las mentes y los corazones de los afligidos ciudadanos de Gotham. Lo que le faltaba en cuanto a belleza física –era bajito, rechoncho y con una nariz alargada. Un autentico pingüino humano, según algunos malintencionados– lo ganaba en cuanto a carisma y elocuencia. Enardecía a las masas realmente con sus discursos. Sí, todos en Gotham estaban absolutamente convencidos de que la carrera criminal del Pingüino era cosa del pasado, todos… menos Batman.

El justiciero enmascarado venia siguiéndolo de cerca y fue así como descubrió las verdaderas intenciones del "reformado" delincuente: convertir a Gotham en un paraíso para el crimen, una vez que ganara las elecciones. Gracias a ciertos contactos, el Señor de la Noche adquirió una grabación donde se veía al Pingüino haciendo tratos con los altos jefes de la mafia y aceptando sobornos. Mismo video que se encargó de hacer llegar a todos los medios de prensa, quienes lo reprodujeron por todos lados. Fue así como la "carrera política" de Oswald llegó a un abrupto final cuando una turba de enfurecidos ciudadanos pretendieron lincharlo. El Pingüino escapó por los pelos, pero el golpe sufrido fue muy duro para su psique… acabó quitándose la vida de un tiro en la cabeza dentro de un apestoso apartamento lleno de ratas y paredes húmedas, antes de que la policía fuera a buscarlo. Hubo quien dijo que maldijo a Batman por haberlo arruinado y que prefería la muerte antes que volver a la cárcel, o peor aun… volver a Arkham.

A Bruce Wayne no es que le hubiese alegrado la tarde enterarse del suicidio de uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos, pero sabía en el fondo que sin él, muchas vidas en Gotham estarían a salvo.

Hunter frunció el ceño, al contemplar aquello. Una muerte más y ya iban dos. ¿En qué iba a acabar ésta nueva etapa de Batman? Si bien él no había matado al Pingüino _directamente_, sí dispuso de los medios para que el mismo desequilibrado delincuente lo hiciera por sí solo.

No era exactamente como si él – Batman – hubiera jalado el gatillo y metido la bala que acabó con su vida en su cráneo, pero se le parecía mucho.

Hunter tendría que avanzar un poco más en el tiempo todavía para cerciorarse de que el Caballero de la Oscuridad no era –o sería – Monarca.

* * *

><p>Otro lapso de tiempo más que pasó. Hunter vio cómo de a poco iba evolucionando ese posible futuro de Batman. Ahora, unos meses más tarde de la muerte del Pingüino, un nuevo desafío le esperaba al Señor de la Noche: finalmente, el Joker escapa de Arkham. Lo hace matando a varios vigilantes y guardias de seguridad, y dejando escrito con su sangre en las paredes acolchadas de su celda el siguiente mensaje: "EL MURCIELAGO DEBE MORIR".<p>

Su primera atrocidad una vez fugado del sanatorio es provocar las muertes de varias personas, entre ellas, una pareja de acróbatas de circo muy famosos, "los Grayson Voladores". Les sobrevive Richard, su joven hijo de veinti-tantos años de edad. Compadecido por la terrible pérdida del muchacho –tan similar a la que él mismo sufriera en su infancia con sus padres– Bruce decide darle cobijo y trabajo en su mansión… es justamente aquella charla que ambos sostienen allí lo que hace que Hunter, en su viaje mental por el tiempo, se detenga a escuchar sus pormenores.

-Escuche, Bruce: le estoy muy agradecido por permitirme quedarme y todo eso, pero la verdad es que yo solo voy a estar de paso por aquí – le dijo Richard. Ambos caminaban hacia el garaje de la mansión.

-¿Y adónde iras? Digo, si se puede saber…

-Voy a encontrar al Joker. ¡Voy a matarlo!

Silencio. El hombre adulto y maduro miró al joven imberbe e impetuoso con severidad.

-No sabes lo que dices – suspiró al fin – No conoces al Joker. Es… muy peligroso.

-Mire, ahórrese los sermones, ¿sí? No necesito su consejo. Sé perfectamente de lo que ese psicópata es capaz. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Richard fue hasta dentro del garaje y sacó su motocicleta. Mientras lo observaba ponerse el casco y prepararse para largarse de allí, Bruce pensó detenidamente sobre ciertas cosas… sobre cierta decisión que tenia que tomar, y urgentemente.

-Dick – lo llamó, usando su nombre de pila. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro – No te vayas todavía. Tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que debes saber.

Y Richard lo supo. Supo que él era Batman y conoció la Bat-Cueva. Y, por supuesto, aquello no le alegró precisamente…

-¡Es tú culpa! – increpó a Bruce en la cueva. Ahora, ambos estaban frente al Bat-Móvil, cara a cara - ¡Tú mataste a mis padres! ¡Si hubieras acabado con el Joker hace años, para empezar nada de esto habría ocurrido!

-Dick, comprende… No ha sido fácil para mí lidiar tantos años con esto.

-¿Con qué? ¿La doble vida o perdonársela a los delincuentes? La gente allá afuera dice cosas… muchos están de acuerdo con lo que les hiciste a Dos Caras y al Pingüino. Muchos se preguntan por qué no lo has hecho ya con el Joker.

-¿Te crees que es cosa fácil decidir quién vive y quién muere? ¡Pues no! ¡No lo es! – Bruce la dio la espalda, agitado – Con lo de Harvey Dent no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Y en cuanto al Pingüino… yo no lo maté.

-¡Pero dejaste que él mismo lo hiciera! ¡Prácticamente, lo empujaste al suicidio!

-Es verdad. Y muchas vidas se salvaron por ello… pero creeme cuando te digo que no es una decisión fácil… ni alegre. Es una carga muy pesada que con el tiempo, se va volviendo mucho más pesada. En algún punto del camino, inevitablemente, esto deja de ser una elección.

-¡Ahorrate los discursos! ¿Quieres ayudarme? Pues bien… entréname. ¡Quiero ser tu socio!

-Mi… ¿Qué?

Bruce se volvió y lo miró. Vio el fuego en los ojos de Richard. Un fuego y una pasión que él mismo conocía bien. Vaya si lo hacía. Las veía todas las mañanas en el espejo cuando volvía a casa después de una noche agitada combatiendo al crimen. Entendía y muy bien el dolor del chico por la injusta muerte de sus padres y su ansia, su sed de venganza. Sin embargo, una sola palabra brotó de sus labios y fue tajante.

-No.

Richard se enfureció. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Al rato regresó y antes de volverse a ir, le dijo lo siguiente:

-Voy a ser parte de esto, lo quieras o no.

Bruce tuvo tiempo para analizar la propuesta de Richard. Mientras tanto, como millonario y filántropo que era, se vio obligado a asistir a una cena benéfica en Gotham, a la que se dieron cita todos los hombres y mujeres ricos e importantes de la ciudad. Y a la cual cayó el Joker, junto con sus sicarios disfrazados de payasos, para robar y sembrar el caos.

Batman tuvo que intervenir y luego de derrotar a sus hombres, persiguió al maldito criminal hasta las alcantarillas… algo que el Joker justamente deseaba, puesto que había colocado una bomba allí para matarlo en una caja de sorpresas. La bomba explotó y el Caballero de la Noche quedó atrapado entre escombros. Solo la aparición de Richard lo salvó. El muchacho venia siguiendo todo de cerca y cuando vio lo que pasó, decidió intervenir. Sacó a Batman de entre cascotes y hierros retorcidos y juntos volvieron a la mansión, donde con la ayuda de Jarvis, curaron sus heridas. Hunter reparó en la siguiente charla entre ambos, en medio de su viaje mental por el tiempo:

-¿Qué diablos crees que hacías allí, Dick? – le preguntó Bruce, enojado. Jarvis se ocupaba de vendarle las heridas.

-Por lo que veo, tienes serios problemas de gratitud, ¿lo sabias? – replicó el muchacho – Acabo de salvarte la vida. Me debes una. Me uniré a tu equipo: seremos compañeros. Entre los dos acabaremos con el Joker de una puta vez.

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no! ¡No necesito ningún compañero!

-¡Maldición, Bruce! ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente? ¡Eres un hombre mayor! ¡Necesitas ayuda!

-¡He dicho que NO! – Bruce alzó la voz.

Se hizo el silencio. Richard lo miró, totalmente ofuscado. Luego se marchó.

Bruce tan solo se limitó a suspirar largamente, mientras le permitía a su mayordomo curarle todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

-…A lo mejor tiene razón – dijo, al cabo de un momento.

-¿Señor?

-A lo mejor, el chico tiene razón, Jarvis – repitió. La cólera se había disipado de su alma, dándole paso a la melancolía y a la reflexión – A lo mejor es cierto lo que dice: necesito ayuda. Me estoy volviendo viejo. Soy soltero y no he tenido hijos. Nadie recogerá el legado de la capa y la capucha cuando me haya muerto. A lo mejor me vendría bien ir preparando a un sucesor… alguien que continúe con mi lucha – hizo una pausa. Miró a Jarvis - ¿Tú que opinas?

-Bueno, señor… Si lo piensa bien, no es una mala idea, después de todo.

-Sí, eso mismo creía que me dirías. Sería lo que Alfred me diría, también.

Bruce asintió. Sí. No era una mala idea, después de todo. No lo era en absoluto…

* * *

><p>Como sucede con todas las buenas historias, éstas al final terminan acabando…<p>

Bruce aceptó entrenar a Richard. Lo hizo por espacio de varios meses, dónde le enseñó a prepararse para la ardua tarea que les esperaba. Finalmente, llegó aquella noche tan temida: la guarida del Joker fue descubierta y Batman acudiría a detenerlo de una vez por todas. No lo haría sólo; Dick iría con él, pero vestido con el atuendo apropiado. Una capa negra y un traje rojo y verde, más un antifaz, cubrían su personalidad civil. Ahora se hacia llamar "Robin" y junto con su maestro y amigo, fueron tras el payaso siniestro.

El Joker los estaba esperando. Había montado una enorme feria mortífera plagada de trampas en aquella vieja fábrica abandonada. El dúo dinámico las superó todas, hasta llegar frente a frente al maniático homicida de la cara blanca, labios pintados de rojo, pelo verde y una eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola, Bati! ¡Es bueno volverte a ver! Y veo que no vienes solo – el Joker rió - ¿Qué significa la _"R"_ en tu pecho, amigo? – le preguntó a Robin.

-Adónde vas, no creo que vaya a importarte, maldito – lo insultó.

-Oh. ¡Qué carácter! Yo solo quería saberlo para poner tu nombre en el epitafio de tu lapida. Es todo.

Otra carcajada demente. Robin avanzó. Iba a propinarle un golpazo al psicópata que no se olvidaría jamás en su miserable vida, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-Espera. Sin duda, te está provocando. Debe tener un plan.

-¡Pero claro que sí, Bats! ¡Tengo un plan! Uno muy bonito… ¡Sus muertes!

El Joker dio un pisotón en el suelo. Al hacerlo, una compuerta se abrió bajo el dúo dinámico. Ambos comenzaron a caer por el aire hacia una mortal trampa acuosa repleta de cocodrilos hambrientos. A último momento, Batman sacó uno de sus artilugios acostumbrados –una especie de pistola– y apuntó al techo: un garfio con una cuerda salió de ella y se clavó en el techo, izándolos a Robin y a él a la seguridad de un andamio cercano.

Pero "seguridad" era una palabra que no se podían dar el lujo de usar, y menos con alguien como el Joker de por medio. El psicópata apareció por una puerta trampa con una ametralladora entre las manos. Por primera vez en años, ya no reía. Iba bastante enojado.

-¡Ya me cansé de ti, Batman! ¡Todos estos años, encerrado tras los muros de Arkham…! ¡Siendo sedado y drogado! ¡Sometido a terapias de electroshock y demás! ¡Ya no es gracioso! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Se suponía que ésta iba a ser mi última broma, pero tú y ese tonto muchacho me la han arruinado! ¡Los mataré por esto!

-¡Cuidado, Robin! – Batman se interpuso entre el Joker y él. Recibió como recompensa por su hazaña una lluvia de balas completa en el pecho. Se desplomó sobre el andamio, bañado en sangre.

-¡Batman!

-¡HA, HA, HA! – la risa del Joker resonó con fuerza. Robin lo miró, con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir – Bueno, chico… tú turno – se disponía a volver a disparar.

-No – Batman se medio incorporó en el sitio donde había caído. Apuntó al delincuente con una pistola negra – Acaba aquí, Joker… para ti.

Apretó el gatillo. Un gancho sin cuerda salió disparado y su punta se hundió en el cuello del temible payaso, cortando otra de sus clásicas carcajadas demenciales. Ahogándose en su propia sangre, el Joker soltó la ametralladora, perdió el equilibrio y cayó del andamio a las profundidades de su trampa acuosa, donde los cocodrilos dieron buena cuenta de su cadáver.

-¡Bruce! ¡Bruce! ¡Aguanta! ¡Te llevaré a un hospital! – Robin se había agachado sobre él, para ayudarlo.

-Ya… es… tarde… para mí, Dick… Creo que… es el fin…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – fue a izarlo. Batman se negó a irse.

-No… escucha: se acabó para mí. Es mi final… ya llegué al limite… pero el legado tiene que permanecer vivo…

-Oh, Bruce…

-Ayúdame a… sacarme la capucha – le pidió. Con dificultad, Robin se la sacó, dejando al descubierto su envejecido rostro – Tómala… y el traje y la capa también… Son tuyos. Te los has ganado.

-¡Bruce, no puedo aceptarlo!

-Lo harás… Debes… ¡Cof, cof! Debes hacerlo. Ahora, sé un buen chico y prométeme… prométeme que Batman vivirá… que no lo dejaras morir.

-Yo…

-¡Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo… te lo prometo, Bruce. Ahora, por favor, déjame llevarte a un hospital…

-Tarde… ¡Cof, cof! Ya es tarde… Buena suerte, Dick. La vas a… necesitar…

Batman se estremeció, tosió sangre y luego, expiró.

Robin lo observó largamente un buen rato. Se había sacado el antifaz. Lloraba en silencio.

-Descansa en paz, Bruce – dijo finalmente y le cerró los ojos. Tomó la capucha del Hombre-Murciélago y asintió - Te prometo que tú legado seguirá vivo… en mí.

* * *

><p>El viaje se había acabado. Hunter soltó a Batman y el contacto telepático se cortó. En el presente, el Señor de la Noche tembló un momento y siguió mirando hacia todos lados, en un vano intento de descubrir el origen del extraño sentimiento que por espacio de unos segundos lo había embargado.<p>

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó, en voz alta. Nadie le respondió. Lentamente, Hunter se alejó de él.

"_Fue suficiente"_, pensó el viajero del tiempo, _"Batman tampoco será Monarca. Su historia acabará muy posiblemente en tragedia, pero no será ese drama el que dará origen al tirano. Y aun así, pese a su muerte, el legado del Hombre-Murciélago seguirá vivo y en buenas manos". _

Hunter se fue. Batman continúo observando hacia todos lados. Sospechando que tal vez no estaba tan solo como había creído…

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>1 La <em>Batalla de Apokolips<em> es un hecho no narrado pero sí de peso en la continuidad de mis fanfics sobre el Hombre de Acero. Se hace somera mención de ella en mi relato _"Superman Reborn"_ y aquí, en la presente historia, donde se conocen algunos detalles más del hecho. El lector puede imaginarse el asunto como una de las usuales Macro-sagas de DC, del que quizás, algún día, escriba un relato completo de cómo fue que ocurrió.

2 Para más datos, ver mis fanfics _"Superman: Brainiac Returns"_, _"Superman: Inferno"_ y _"Superman: Luthor Unleashed"_.

3 Ver mi fanfic _"Superman Eternamente"_, para más datos.

4 El lector puede imaginarse la voz de Monarca parecida a la de Darth Vader. Sonaría _exactamente_ _igual_, con sus mismas modulaciones y cadencias.

5 El Planeta y otros rascacielos de Metrópolis sufrieron un terrible atentado criminal cuando Lex Luthor los bombardeó con unos torpedos ultrasónicos. Superman fue incapaz de detener éste hecho tan triste que llevó a la pérdida de muchas vidas y que provocó una herida profunda y difícil de cicatrizar en la gran ciudad. Para más datos, véase mi fanfic _"Superman: Luthor Unleashed"_.

6 La misma armadura (de diseño más o menos similar) que la que usaba el Luthor en los comics de la _Silver_ _Age_ (Edad de Plata).


End file.
